thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Speculation of Relation
in this page of the canon of scripture, you'll find how all creatures and characters relate to one another. Cracks and Loopholes Michael and Amy :it was michael that saw distrust in amy's doing. now, amy hadn't been doing anything wrong per say, not by god's law, but only because, as the sly and cunning individual he was, saw the loopholes in the rules and used them to better himself. michael, realising this, cast amy out of heaven with the help of gabriel - even though he technically wasn't allowed, for amy hadn't - again, technically - done nothing wrong, the casting, as seen by the rules, came as unwarranted. amy knows this, and despite not being able to return to heaven anymore, rubs it in michael's face that he, too, is flawed and not as wonderful as he deems himself to be, but just as bad as he, amy, is. At Odds Gabriel and Samael :after amy was cast out of heaven without having the really broken rules, samael, the archangel charged with punishment, found disdain in michael and gabriel. they, too, had broken rules - yet not, for nothing said one angel couldn't cast out another - in his eyes, and had pointed at michael to be cast out along with amy. gabriel, however, stepped in before michael and protected him from this, leaving gabriel and samael at a stand-off, with samael threading the same lines amy had once thread, in order to think gabriel off to make the same mistake as michael had, and then be cast out with both samael and michael too, by the other angels. Disgrace Amy and Lucifer : In heaven, the friendship of Lucifer and Amy would stand as one undeniable. They were side by side, some speculate that they were crafted from similar molds. Maybe the same one. But they were among the first created. As the war in heaven waged, Amy and Lucifer met. They spoke, and they planned. Lucifer would fall, and Amy would stay behind. He would fight Michael. Provoke him. And it worked. When Michael exiled Amy, he made the exact mistake they’d hoped. It left Amy still an angel, but fallen at the same time. So now Amy stands with Lucifer in hell once again. The pair is reunited. And Amy is a walking abomination before the angels; Lucifer finds nothing more pleasing. It’s speculated that they are lovers; only further twisting the knife in the stomach of the heavens. Beyond Good and Evil Lucifer, Raphael, Michael and Gabriel :when lucifer was cast out along with all the angels that supported his cause, raphael was shaken that his own brother had so betrayed him. raphael went on, however, fulfilling his duties to the best of his abilities, but found he was too disillusioned to go on. michael and gabriel insisted that he was still doing his job as he was supposed to, and he just had to forgive lucifer for what he had done, that this wasn't the end, but raphael realised that it was, for him. he shed his wings and fell to earth with the hopes to simply forget about his brother's deceit, in vain. not only did he keep some of his healing abilities that he had as an angel, he also kept the memories he had of heaven, of michael, gabriel and worse yet, of lucifer. michael, thinking that raphael was strong, or stronger at least than the disillusionment, nearly broke down upon news of this event, and almost found his own will to go own fail, if it wasn't for gabriel. Guardian Angel Gabriel and the Werewolves : When Abel was slain, he met with Gabriel in heaven. He lamented over his brother’s vampiric curse that ran the land, killing and feeding on the innocent. He asked Gabriel’s help. The archangel pleaded on his new found friend’s behalf and Abel was granted an audience. It was decided that Abel’s posterity would have their own power as werewolves. Gabriel and Abel crafted there werewolf race to defend humanity. Gabriel favors the wolves over all others, and will unfailing be there to give them diving intercession when they have no other hope of survival. He is even more firmly at Abel’s side, and always answers his prayers. Your Circle of Fear Michael and Women :there is a thing about the anguish of women that michael can hardly resist. it's not that he's sadistic, and relishes in it, rather than wishing to make it all better, to the point where he even... falls in love with them. or something comparable to that feeling, as close to it as an angel can get. it overwhelms him suddenly, to the point where - if it wasn't for gabriel dragging his head back into the clouds - he could easily drop from the sky for them, and live his life as a mortal. but it never lasts, though. once their lives are back on track, that feeling, that profound intrigue in them vanishes and he moves on. it doesn't really matter how he needs to save them. be it by bringing food, shelter, or even love - many women have fallen in love with a strange, but kind man with bright blue eyes in the past, that came to save them from their lives, and vanished just as suddenly and mysteriously as he'd came. it's something he struggles with constantly, and gabriel is the only one standing in the way of him and making that one fatal mistake; shedding his wings for a mere intrigue. Something About Us Azrael and Ramiel : Azrael and Ramiel are as sight for the sorest of eyes. Ramiel, by nature, is a forgiving and ever loving creature, searching for the best in all. Including one being named Azrael. He stood in watch as the angels were created, Ramiel including. And the moment she was made, there was something that started to twist and pull inside his chest. The cruel and otherwise scathing individual was shook with the idea that he’d fallen in love. What was more so astounding? The fact that Ramiel had fallen in love with him. The problem? He remains an entity centered around death and opposition, neither and angel or demon, nor fallen. Just Death. Azrael is the source of everything Ramiel works to combat… and he fights the idea of love. She’s left in heaven to be berated over the relationship or lack thereof, often looked on as an oblivious idiot for it. They’re a hell-bent tragedy; and she was crafted for him. Until Rage Do Us Part Arkas, Uriel, Samael and Azrael :once upon a time, arakiel, uriel, samael and azrael had been angels all charged with a task that left mortals to wonder whether they really were angels at all, and not demons in disguise. it was true, however, that they were angels, merely tasked with the dirty work of heaven; to punish, disillusion and condemn. arakiel fell to the sin of envy, though, when he looked upon the human race and found himself seething that they got god's love and all the angels of heaven to make their lives comfortable, and not them; they were mere slaves. upon speaking these views to his friends, they turned on him, and arakiel was cast out, betrayed and filled with rage and envy. vindictive, he changed his name to arkas to dissociate himself with god and all the other angels, his rage and envy being so great that he became the sin's representative, vowing to have his revenge upon humanity, upon the heavens, and especially uriel, samael and azrael, whom betrayed him. Category:Canon of Scripture